When debts are repaid
by FireandSugarcubes
Summary: Katniss felt the need to repay her debts to one of her close friends. She would repay him, even if it meant that she would have to sacrifice her life for him. Thanks to her, he was safe and alive living in a world free of the Hunger Games with his wife and baby. (Story is much better than the summary:)


**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. Just to let you guys know, this short story takes place during Mockingjay when the squad is running away from the mutts. All credit goes to the one and only Suzanne Collins. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Keep running!" Katniss shouted at the remaining soldiers in her squad. They all ran as fast as they could from the human-snake like muttations. Their scent of roses and blood filled the tunnels making everybody gag due to the strong odor. "Come on! Don't let them get you!" She kept yelling at them. The animals started to get closer to them sliding their bodies across the hard cement floor. Half of the soldiers had stayed behind sacrificing themselves to keep their squad and Mockingjay alive. Screams and cries filled their ears as the mutts dug their fangs into their raw flesh. Nothing could be done to save them, it was too late. The only remainders so far were Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Cressida and Pollux. "Pollux, take us to the nearest exit!" She shouted at Pollux. The ex-avox quickly took the lead and directed them to a tunnel leading them upwards toward the city. Pollux climbed up the rusty metal bars and pushed open a door exposing them to their destination. Pollux was already at the top, following Peeta, Gale, Katniss and Finnick. She had barely made it to the top when she heard a scream. "Finnick!" She yelled at him. A mutt had sunk it's teeth into his calf leaving bloody marks. "Katniss. Keep going!" He yelled at her. She ignored his pleas and shot the mutt that had bitten his leg. From the distance, she saw more mutts coming their way. "Hurry Finnick! Keep climbing!" She yelled at him. He was barely half way when she saw a mutt preparing to launch itself at Finnick. Gale saw what she was about to do and tried to stop her. "Katniss! No!" Peeta yelled. They were too late. The muttation was about to get a hold of Finnick's back when she threw herself at it, kicking it's lizard face. With one of her knives, she dug it deep into it's skull killing it. "Keep climbing Finnick! Don't stop!" She pushed him. Finnick started climbing and Gale pulled him up into safety. Katniss knew she wasn't going to make it and stayed there as a pack of mutts were close to reaching her. She wanted to save everybody else like they all did once for her. She wanted to repay those unpaid debts. "Katniss, what are you waiting for!?" Finnick exclaimed. "You guys keep moving, i'll hold them off." She yelled preparing herself with her bow and arrows. "No! You are not getting left behind!" He yelled at her. "Finnick, tell my family and Gale that i love them. Tell Peeta that i'm sorry for never telling him i loved him like i should have. Take good care of Annie and your baby. I love all of you and will see you soon." Her voice was calm. She turned around and shot some more mutts. "Katniss, no! Get over here! Now!" He yelled with desperation. Katniss felt the need to apologize. "Finnick. I want you to know that i am sorry for ever misjudging you. You are such a caring and nice guy. And i definitely know you will be the greatest father and husband. I am happy i met you that night in the chariots and you offered me that sugarcube." She smiled. Finnick's eyed filled with tears. "Katniss please!" He implored. "I'll take care and watch out for all of you from heaven." She shot many mutts. "Katniss!" He yelled with all his mighty force. Katniss ignored him. She took out the holo from her pocket and held it close to her mouth. "Nightlock, Nightlock, Nightlock!" She whispered three times. She threw it as far as she could and waited for the explosion. She turned around facing Finnick one last time. "Goodbye Finnick!" A tear ran down her cheek. As she smiled the bomb went off blowing everything in its path. "No!" He yelled over and over. Gale pulled him out just in time to close the door from creating damage around their area. Everybody was in shock of what had just happened. Then reality started to kick in. Peeta was silently crying in the corner hugging his knees whispering "katniss" over and over clenching his heart. Gale started to punch a wall, ripping off the tender skin from his bloody knuckles. Cressida and Pollux joined Peeta and held onto each other as their sobs grew louder. Finnick sat motionless staring at the metal door as if he were waiting for Katniss to come out wearing her Mockingjay suit smiling and laughing like she normally would. But nothing. She was gone. The Girl on Fire had risked her own life to save his. The tears ran down his pale cheeks as he kept staring at the door that will never open. Ever again.<p>

* * *

><p>The day finally came when Snow would die and go to hell. Katniss was supposed to execute him, but since she was no longer with them the role got transferred to Finnick. He stood there staring at the snake like eyes of Snow as the blood poured out from his mouth. "Hello Mr. Odair. Lovely seeing you one last time." The evil man whispered loudly. Finnick clenched his trident tighter as he stood a few feet away from him. President Coin gave a small speech on how the miseries of the Districts finally ended thanks to the late Mockingjay. Hearing her name, made Finnick's eyes water but he kept them in. He had to show Snow that he's strong. A District 13 officer gave him clereance to kill him whenever he felt ready. Finnick nodded and gather all of the strength in his right arm to launch his deadly weapon. "See you in hell." Snow muttered. He smiled crazily with blood stained teeth. Finnick turned his body and threw the trident releasing all his anger and sorrow from the last couple of days. It dug deeply into Snow chest with blood oozing out of the three large punctures. People cheered knowing they were finally free from harm and were safe from the Hunger Games. Finnick felt no joy in celebration, neither did Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, Prim or Mrs. Everdeen. They all stood there with unreadeable expressions. More officers came and directed them to a train that would take them to District 12, where Katniss would be buried. But it made no sense. Her body was blown to bits by the bomb. There was not even a single strand of her dark brown hair left behind.<p>

* * *

><p>The sky was cloudy and gloomy as they all stood in the Meadow of District 12. Everybody was wearing black clothes honoring the death of the Mockingjay. A small tombstone was made with her name, birth day to death day written on it. In the bottom a short sentence was inscripted. "A daughter, a sister, a friend, a lover. But most important, The Mockingjay." They all cried in silence clenching onto each other. Prim and her mother tightly hugged each other and cried their hearts out to a grave were nothing laid. Gale and his family cried next to the Everdeens as they tried to calm each other down. Peeta was by far the worst. He had dark bags under his eyes and had a dead did not cry or even make a sound. He just stood there staring at the sky, as if he were waiting for something. Haymitch. It was probably the first time he cried in years since his family died. No one had ever witnessed him do such thing until this very day. Annie sobbed into Finnick's chest as his tears fell down his cheeks. He shouldn't be here, he thought. Thanks to the Girl on Fire, he still lives with his wife waiting for their baby to arrive. They all stood in silence with only their sobs filling their ears. Rain started to pour down lightly, damping their garments. The sun was starting to set in revealing its beautiful colors. All of them kissed their three fingers and lifted them up in honor for the fallen girl. In the distance, Finnick saw a rainbow. He smiled, knowing that she was just across the other side waiting patiently for them when their time was right to leave. They started walking back to the village, where they could feel the girl's spirit roaming around the lifeless district where the Girl on Fire once lived.<p>

* * *

><p>Months passed and the arenas were destroyed. Memorials in the Capitol were built for the victims of the Hunger Games. In each district, concrete walls had the name written of the dead tributes from 75 years ago. A special memorial was built for the Mockingjay. A large statue was made of her posing with a fierce and determined look she would always have. The statue stood as straight as she would and in her hands, a bow and arrow sat. Some words were carved into the marble stone. "Katniss Everdeen, the Girl who was on Fire will keeping burning on in our hearts forever more. The person that gave us all hope and courage to stand up for what we knew was right. Thanks to her we are finally free. We owe it all to The Mockingjay."<p>

* * *

><p>Finnick held his new born baby close to his chest as he walked around the beach back in District 4. The baby girl was named after the one and only Katniss. Finnick and Annie felt that, that was the only way they could honor the fallen's girl name. As he dragged his feet on the warm sand, Finnick glanced down at his sleeping baby feeling the light breeze blow right by him. The sunset was about to set in so he took this chance to speak to his savior. "Thank you Mockingjay. For saving me. I owe it all to you, and will never be able to repay you. Where ever you are, i want you to know that we all miss you so much. I love you Girl on Fire, see you very soon. " He whispered into the air. As the sun started to hide from view, a strong, but cool breeze brushed past Finnick as he was done speaking. He smiled knowing it was the Girl on Fire looking out for him. Before he started walking back to his house, he felt the need to check his short's pocket. His fingers scrambled inside it until he felt something hard. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Before he came to the beach, he had checked his pockets, which were empty. He took out the mysterious object and stared at it in shock seeing what it was. It was a token from the owner herself. It was the Mockingjay Pin.<p> 


End file.
